SPRING : CUTE BOY
by purplekofie
Summary: [TAEKOOK/VKOOK] [COMPLETE] Sebuah cerita manis di musim semi, pertemuan tak sengaja dan tak disadari di bawah hamparan kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan. "Sunbae, punya kita tertukar"- Jungkook / "Berikan nomor ponselmu padaku?"- Taehyung / #1 of FOUR SEASON
1. Chapter 1

**'**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

* * *

 **[CUTE BOY]**

 **KIM TAEHYUNG - JEON JUNGKOOK**

 **.**

 **[Taehyung's hairstyle on War of Hormone era and Jungkook's hairstyle on Save Me era"**

 **.**

 **"On a warm spring day, bewitched by your dazzling image"**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***KLIKK**

Ia melihat hasil tangkapan kameranya. Ia tersenyum puas hingga menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan matanya sedikit menyipit menghindari sinar matahari yang menusuk iris mahoninya yang indah.

Ia mengalungkan kameranya kemudian berdiri dan membersihkan celananya dari debu. Ia memang sedang duduk dari tadi. Tangannya yang dihiasi jemari panjang yang terlihat kokoh terulur menyentuh kelopak-kelopak merah muda dari Sakura musim semi yang berjatuhan. Indah sekali.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya yang dibalut celana seragam sekolahnya. Kemeja putih dengan almamater merah maroonnya ia lipat sebatas siku. Dasinya ia simpan di saku celananya, dan terakhir untuk melengkapi penampilannya ia mengenakan sepatu Nike biru gelap dengan aksen garis putih di beberapa sisi. Setidaknya ia punya selera fashion yang tidak buruk.

Ia memotret apapun yang ia anggap menarik dengan kamera kesayangannya. Ia membiarkan surai ungu lavendernya berantakan di hembus angin musim semi yang menyegarkan, walaupun sebenarnya ia punya baseball cap yang ia gantung di kaitan celananya.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, namanya Kim Taehyung. Seorang pemuda berusia delapan belas dengan tinggi 179. Siswa tingkat akhir yang tampan dan hobi dengan fotografi. Hasil fotonya selalu memuaskan. Tak jarang beberapa majalah meminta jasanya untuk memotret model mereka. Taehyung menerimanya tentu saja. Selain karena bayarannya lumayan, ia bisa melihat dari dekat model dan publik figur lainnya, atau kalau beruntung ia bisa berkenalan dan bertukar nomor ponsel dengan mereka. Figur Taehyung sendiri sebenarnya bisa disamakan dengan aktor walaupun tanpa polesan make up sekalipun.

Ia sedang mengumpulkan foto musim semi untuk menghiasi ruang klub sekolahnya, dan sebagian akan ia jadikan koleksi pribadi. Ada begitu banyak pengunjung di tempat ini pasalnya bunga sakura mekar hanya beberapa hari saja di Korea. Setiap orang tidak akan mau melewatkan kesempatan seperti ini.

Taehyung menyalakan kameranya, merekam beberapa anak kecil berlarian dengan riang bawah hujan kelopak bunga sakura. Taehyung juga ikut tertawa kecil tanpa sadar. Taehyung menghentikan rekamannya dan beralih memotret sebuah keluarga yang sedang menikmati coklat hangat dan cookies di cafe kecil yang di apit dua pohon sakura kecil. Taehyung juga tidak melewatkan sepasang pria dan wanita usia lanjut yang berjalan bersama menikmati pemandangan sekali setahun itu. Ekspresi bahagia terukir di wajah mereka. Musim semi memang musim yang penuh harapan dan kebahagiaan.

Taehyung membeku selama beberapa detik. Ia menurunkan kamera dari wajahnya. Senyumannya luntur dan berganti dengan ekspresi kosong.

Tepat beberapa meter di depan sana seorang pemuda dengan seragam yang sama dengan yang dipakai Taehyung sekarang berjalan santai ke arahnya dengan satu cone es krim berwarna ungu muda di tangan kirinya. Oke, mungkin Taehyung terlalu percaya diri. Pemuda itu hanya berjalan lurus ke depan, bukan ke arahnya. Hanya saja, Taehyung berada di arah depan itu.

Pemuda itu hanya berjalan melewatinya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Sedangkan Taehyung, ia masih terperangkap di dunia lain. Taehyung merasa dirinya ingin berteriak sekarang juga saat pemuda itu menampakkan binar mata penuh minat pada es krimnya dan jangan lupakan bagaimana lidah basahnya menyapu bibir atasnya, membersihkan sisa es krim yang menempel. Manis sekali.

Dengan kesadaran penuh—yeah, kesadaran Taehyung sudah kembali— ia mengikuti pemuda itu dari belakang. Sesekali membidik dengan lensa kameranya saat pemuda itu melakukan tingkah yang menarik—menurutnya— seperti mengusak helaian sehitam arangnya, menyingkirkan kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh di atas kepalanya, ataupun seperti sekarang menggores batang pohon sakura dengan pisau kecilnya lalu tersenyum puas. Lucu sekali.

Taehyung masih mengikuti pemuda yang belum ia ketahui namanya itu sampai di cafe sederhana di ujung deretan pohon sakura. Ah, apa Taehyung belum mengatakan ia berada dimana sekarang? Baiklah, Taehyung tengah berada di Yeouido untuk Yunjungno Festival Cherry Blossom. Salah festival sakura terbesar di Seoul. Namun minat utama Taehyung bukan lagi festival ini, melainkan pemuda tampan, manis, dan lucu yang tengah ia ikuti kali ini.

Pemuda yang belum ia ketahui namanya ia masuk ke dalam cafe dan menimbulkan bunyi lonceng yang nyaring. Taehyung mengikutinya dan berdiri di belakang pemuda yang tengah mengutarakan pesanannya.

"uhmm... Ice Blend Cookies and Cream dan sepiring Onion Rings"

Taehyung menahan nafasnya sekaligus menahan diri untuk tidak mengulurkan lengannya, mendekap pemuda itu dengan begitu erat hingga hanya ia yang bisa mendengar alunan suaranya yang indah. Salah seorang pelayan mengangguk kecil dan membacakan pesanan pemuda itu sekali. Setelah dirasa cocok, ia memberikan papan kecil untuk nomor mejanya. Pemuda itu bergumam pelan mengucapkan terima kasih dan meninggalkan antrian.

Mata Taehyung terus megikuti langkah pemuda itu menuju salah satu meja di sisi kanan cafe, mejanya berada di luar dan berhadapan langsung dengan pohon-pohon sakura yang mekar. Pemuda itu meletakkan tasnya di salah satu kursi kemudian bersandar dan memainkan ponselnya.

"-an.. Tuan? Halo?"

"A—Ah, ya?"

"Anda ingin memesan?"

Taehyung mengalihkan fokusnya pada pelayan wanita di depannya dan menatap wanita itu lekat. Tak ayal wanita dengan potongan rambut sepundak itu merona ditatap demikian intens.

"Ice Blend Coffee dan Croissant"

"A-Aku mengerti. Ini meja anda. Silahkan menunggu"

"Tidak" Taehyung mendorong papan kecil mengkilat itu kembali.

"Aku bersamanya" lanjutnya sembari menunjuk pemuda yang belum ia ketahui namanya itu dengan dagu runcingnya.

Pelayan itu lalu mengangguk paham. Taehyung balas tersenyum dan dengan dengan langkah lebar menghampiri pemuda yang tengah mendengarkan musik lewar earphone merah maroonnya—yang membuat jantungnya menjadi tak karuan.

Taehyung menarik kursi di depan pemuda itu dan menjatuhkan bokongnya disana. Taehyung meletakkan kameranya di atas meja. Pemuda itu diam dan menunjukkan raut bingung yang menggemaskan—bagi Taehyung tentu saja—.

Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya seakan bertanya kenapa Taehyung—yang tidak ia kenal— bisa berada di depannya. Menatapnya lekat dengan tampang bodoh dan senyum kelewat lebar hingga menunjukkan giginya yang putih dan matanya yang tersembunyi di balik eyesmilenya.

Pemuda itu lalu melepaskan earphonenya dan meletakkannya diatas meja, tepat bersebelahan dengan kamera Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum dalam hati. Merasa dirinya begitu pantas bersama pemuda mengagumkan itu. Benda yang mereka bawa bahkan terlihat sangat manis saat berdampingan.

"Si—"

"Taehyung. Kim Taehyung"

Taehyung lekas mengulurkan tangannya dengan semangat tanpa membiarkan pemuda itu menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Pemuda itu mengerjab sekali lagi sebelum ikut mengulurkan tangannya, membalas jabatan tangan Taehyung. Darah Taehyung terasa berdesir merasakan bagaimana hangat kulit pemuda bersentuhan dengan miliknya.

"Jeon Jungkook"

Taehyung meneguk salivanya susah payah mendengar suara indah pemuda itu untuk kedua kalinya. Mereka lalu melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Taehyung mengulum senyumnya melihat pemuda yang baru saja ia ketahui bernama Jungkook itu terlihat canggung. Taehyung melirik bahu kiri pemuda itu.

Dua buah garis memanjang berwarna putih tertoreh di almamater maroonnya. Ah, adik kelasnya ternyata.

"Kau sekolah di Daejoo High School juga?" pertanyaan bodoh. Jelas Taehyung sudah tahu benar kalau jawabannya pasti 'ya'. Tapi sekedar basa basi tidak masalah bukan?

Jungkook mengangguk membuat helaian rambutnya ikut bergerak. Taehyung meneriakkan kata 'Kawaii' berkali-kali dalam hati. Jungkook lalu melihat ke arah pundak Taehyung. Taehyung mengikuti arah pandangan Jungkook.

"Ah, sunbae-nim!"

Taehyung sedikit tersentak ketika Jungkook memekik kecil.

"Taehyung sunbae-nim!" ujarnya sembari menunjuk wajah Taehyung dengan heboh dan mata yang berbinar.

"Taehyung sunbae-nim yang katanya fotografer terkenal itu kan? Siswa Daejoo yang katanya menolak tawaran menjadi aktor maupun penyanyi yang jadi trending topik di koran minggu lalu? Yang katanya punya banyak kenalan model terkenal dan bahkan punya hubungan khusus dengan mereka. Yang menolak pernyataan cinta anggota Red Velvet itu, siapa namanya?"

"Joy"

"Nah benar, itu dia. Eh! Itu benar sunbae-nim?"

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Ia mendengarkan celotehan Jungkook yang sangat exited tentangnya. Memangnya Jungkook itu tidak tahu Kim Taehyung yang sering dibicarakan itu rupanya seperti apa?

Taehyung mengucapkan terima kasih pada seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Pelayan yang sama.

Jungkook masih menatap Taehyung lekat, ingin mendengar kebenarannya.

"Yup, itu aku" ujar Taehyung setelah menyesap ice blend nya.

Jungkook terbelalak tidak percaya. Rahangnya terbuka. Hal itu membuat Taehyung tertawa lepas dengan suara berat dan dalamnya. Ia dengan berani menyentuh dagu Jungkook dengan telunjuknya. Mengatupkannya kembali.

"Awas nanti ada lalat masuk ke dalam mulutmu, Kookie"

Taehyung menyomot sepotong onion ring hangat yang tersaji di piring putih lengkap dengan saus dan mayonaise. Jungkook ikut menyesap ice blendnya namun seketika kernyitan nampak di dahinya.

"Ini bukan milikku"

Jungkook melihat ice blendnya dan ice blend Taehyung, sekedar memastikan.

"Sunbae, punya kita tertukar"

"Oh? Benarkah"

Dengan tampang bodoh, Taehyung berusaha menyembunyikannya. Ia memang sudah tahu sedari tadi kalau milik mereka tertukar. Ia sengaja melakukannya.

"Yasudah tukar lagi"

Taehyung mendorong ice blend cookies and cream ke hadapan Jungkook lalu meraih yang rasa coffee. Menyesapnya dengan pelan dan sangat menikmati.

Katakanlah Taehyung itu maniak. Karena ia sengaja melakukannya agar bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Jungkook. Walaupun tidak langsung.

Jungkook tidak menjawab lagi. Ia sibuk dengan Onion Rings dan Cookies and Creamnya sembari memandangi kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan. Taehyung meraih kameranya dan memotret diam-diam wajah Jungkook dari samping.

Taehyung melihat hasilnya dan tersenyum puas. Jungkook terlihat indah dengan latar bunga sakura musim semi.

"Jungkook?"

"Hum?"

Jungkook menoleh cepat membuat Taehyung tak kuasa untuk tak mengusak helaian rambut Jungkook gemas.

Jungkook tidak mempermasalahkannya. Ia meletakkan sedotan Ice Blendnya di piring Onion Ringnya yang sudah tandas. Kemudian menyesap Ice Blendnya langsung dari gelasnya membuat whip cream menempel di bibir atasnya.

Taehyung dengan cepat mengusap bibir Jungkook dengan jemari jempolnya sebelum Jungkook melakukannya sendiri. Taehyung menempelkan jempolnya di bibirnya sendiri, merasakan whip cream bekas Jungkook. Jungkook tentu saja terbelalak kaget dibuatnya.

"Jungkook?"

"Y—Ya?"

"Berikan nomor ponselmu padaku?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aelah ini fiction bonus dari saiya. Cerita manis di musim semi. Btw, emang ini manis ya? Kemungkinan ini Cuma oneshoot, twoshoot, atau threeshoot doang yeorebun^^

Dan aku ngga peduli dengan reaksi reader, aku akan terus lanjut kapanpun aku mau tanpa nunggu feedback yang banyak-banyak. Hanya tergantung mood kkkk

.

Salam manis dari Istrinya Taehyung dan Pacarnya Jungkook.

matchaquinn


	2. Chapter 2 : Welcome, Baby!

Taehyung mengulum senyum memandangi layar ponselnya. Jemarinya mengusap layar ponsel lembut. Ponselnya menampilkan seorang pemuda manis dengan nama Jeon Jungkook yang tengah tersenyum begitu lucu. Foto yang ia ambil kemarin siang di salah satu meja di kantin Daejoo High School. Yah, walaupun ia dan Jungkook baru bertemu dua hari lalu saat festival sakura di Yeouido.

Ekspresi terkejut Jungkook begitu menggemaskan saat ia meminta nomor ponselnya. Taehyung benar-benar menandai tanggal hari itu di kalendernya. Lengkap dengan semarak berbagai emotikon berwarna merah, yang jelas terlihat seperti coretan anak kecil yang baru bisa menulis—oke, ini sedikit berlebihan.

Taehyung melempar tubuhnya sendiri ke atas kasur pendek dengan seprai putih lembut. Ia lalu meraih kamera kesayangannya yang ia letakkan dengan rapi di rak kecil yang menempel di dinding dekat kasurnya. Ia memeriksa satu persatu foto Jungkook yang ia ambil diam-diam dua hari yang lalu.

Tanpa sadar, wajah Taehyung menghangat melihat betapa indahnya pemuda itu walaupun tidak langsung. Jika secara langsung, sudah bisa dipastikan Taehyung akan mimisan saat itu juga. Ini benar, bukan kalimat puitis hiperbola dari seorang penyair. Taehyung tidak pandai merangkai kata seperti itu. Tidak pernah sebelum ia melihat secara langsung seseorang yang seindah Aphrodite dalam wujud seorang laki-laki. Bodoh. Taehyung sebenarnya tidak pernah melihat Aphrodite secara langsung. Persetan dengan Taehyung yang bertingkah seperti anak perawan yang baru mengenal cinta.

.

.

.

 **CUTE BOY**

 **KIM TAEHYUNG AND JEON JUNGKOOK**

 **[CHAPTER 2]**

" **How can everything of you be so beauty?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **April, Spring Day**_

Taehyung menendang selimut putih tebalnya dengan kasar. Ia lalu duduk dan mengacak helaian ungunya, membuatnya semakin berantakan seperti singa fashionista —gila.

Dengan setengah sadar —matanya masih terpejam ngomong-ngomong— ia meraih tongkat baseball yang tergeletak di samping kasurnya.

 **Praang..**

Kini hancurlah sudah. Jam weker berwarna soft blue yang bertugas membangunkannya pagi ini. Taehyung meraih jam yang sudah hancur dan melemparnya ke bawah —meleset dan ia tidak peduli.

Taehyung menanggalkan kaos abu-abu tua yang ia jadikan piayama —melemparnya ke sudut. Dengan bertelanjang dada, Taehyung berjalan ke salah satu sisi area kasurnya.

 **Bruukk...**

Suara gedebuk cukup keras terdengar begitu ia menapakkan kakinya di lantai. Si Sinting —yang sayangnya berparas rupawan— melompat dari kasurnya yang berada sekitar lima meter dari lantai dasar. Ia tidak mau membuang waktu menuruni tangga yang menjadi penghubung.

Taehyung menghampiri dapur kemudian membuka kulkas dan meneguk air dingin langsung dari botolnya. Taehyung menepuk perutnya yang dibalut kulit tan dan abs yang tercetak walaupun tidak begitu jelas. Lagipula bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mendapat bentuk tubuh seperti laki-laki kebayakan jika kenyataannya tubuhnya memang kurus dan jarang sekali pergi ke tempat kebugaran. Ia hanya berolahraga setidaknya dua kali seminggu dengan bermain basket dan berenang—itu juga ia lakukan di kelas olahraga di sekolahnya.

Taehyung tertawa lepas usai tingkah idiotnya yang menjadi kebiasaan paginya terlaksana. Taehyung lalu memanaskan sup krim ke micromave sementara ia membersihkan diri untuk ke sekolah dan bertemu calon kekasih hatinya.

.

* * *

.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil sebagai balasan atas sapaan untuknya pagi ini. Ini masih musim semi. Taehyung menyentuh pelan lensa kameranya yang ia gantung di leher. Tas ranselnya ia sampirkan di bahu kanannya. Dan sekarang ranselnya sudah berpindah menjadi alat yang ia gunakan untuk memukul kepala sahabatnya, Park Jimin.

"Shit! ByunTae!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut byuntae, Brengsek!"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau, Bedebah Sialan!?"

Taehyung tertawa lepas dan melampiaskannya dengan memukul lengan Jimin kuat. Tawanya begitu kuat hingga menarik perhatian siswa lain yang berlalu lalang. Jimin mendelik kesal padanya.

"Man. Bawakan tasku, oke?"

"Kau?"

"Mencari kekasihku tentu saja"

"Jangan berulah, Kim"

"Tidak akan sayang!"

Taehyung berjalan mundur dan melempar flying kiss pada Jimin yang memberikan tatapan jijik padanya. Taehyung tidak melewatkan momen itu dengan mengabadikannya menggunakan kameranya.

Taehyung mencium lengan bajunya, memastikan tidak ada bau aneh sebelum mendorong pintu bercat cokelat dengan label nama 'XI-D' di samping pintunya.

Seisi kelas mendadak hening melihat kedatangan seseorang yang tidak disangka-sangka. Mereka lalu melirik bangku kedua dari depan secara bersamaan seperti dikomando. Taehyung juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia melangkah lebar dan senyum yang tak luntur dari paras tampannya.

Seorang yang ia cari tampaknya tengah tertidur dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya. Beberapa helaian rambutnya bergerak mengikuti arah angin musim semi yang berhembus lembut. Sebuah buku terbuka diatas kepalanya, menutupi sebagian besar helaian hitamnya.

Taehyung mengangkat lengan kirinya. Ah, masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Taehyung mengangkat kameranya, menjadikan sosok itu sebagai model dadakannya berkali-kali. Setelah puas Taehyung memutar kursi di depan pemuda itu menjadi menghadap padanya.

Dengan berani Taehyung menarik buku yang bertengger di atas kepala Jungkook. Kemudian ia memilin beberapa helaian rambut Jungkook sebelum mengacaknya gemas. Jungkook yang merasa terganggu lantas mengangkat kepalanya. Taehyung langsung menarik kedua sisi pipi gemuknya

Jungkook mengernyit sembari menyentuh tangan Taehyung yang menarik pipinya. Kesadaran masih diantara ada dan belum kembali.

"Sunbae?"

Taehyung menurunkan tangannya dan beralih mencubit hidung mancung Jungkook. Hidung Jungkook terasa sedikit dingin. Mungkin karena pengaruh udara pagi. Jungkook tidak menyadari bagaimana horrornya tatapan teman-temannya yang seakan dikutuk Medusa secara mendadak. Terdiam dengan wajah melongo tidak percaya.

Taehyung menyadarinya, maksudku... dia memang selalu jadi pusat perhatian. Terutama dengan sifat hangatnya yang gemar mengumbar senyum tampannya dimana saja.

Taehyung menarik lengan Jungkook pelan, sedikit melirik teman sekelas Jungkook yang melihat mereka seakan mereka adalah pemain utama pentas drama tahunan festival sekolah yang paling fenomenal—dan menggelikan.

"Kau belum sarapan, 'kan? Ayo!"

"Tapi... ini.. sudah hampir masuk, Sunbae"

"Masih ada setengah jam lagi untuk mengisi perut, Sayang"

Setelah mengatakan itu, sontak seisi kelas seperti ikan menggelepar di atas tanah, mengap-mengap tak karuan, terutama kalangan wanita.

Jungkook mengerut namun ia tetap mengikuti Taehyung kemanapun ia diseret. Jungkook sempat menoleh ke arah temannya, meminta mereka mengumpulkan tugasnya jika nanti ia terlambat masuk.

Jelas itu sedikit ambigu bagi kalangan awam. Dan... persetan! Jungkook itu tidak pernah mengumpulkan tugasnya... mengerjakan saja ia malas setengah mampus.

.

-O-

.

"Sunbae! Berhenti memotretku!"

Jungkook menggerutu namun ia tidak juga menghentikan tangannya menyuap sarapan paginya hingga menyebabkan pipi gembilnya semakin mengembung, seperti seekor tupai. Taehyung tidak mendengarkan. Ia tidak juga berhenti mengabadikan betapa lucunya calon kekasihnya itu. Hahaha... Taehyung ingin tertawa keras sekarang juga. Calon kekasih... jantungnya kembali berdebar hanya dengan melafalkan dua patah kata itu di dalam hatinya.

"Sunbae!"

"Hm?"

"Hentikan atau aku pergi sekarang juga!"

'Lakukan dan aku akan menciummu sekarang juga' Taehyung menjawab dalam hati. Mana berani dia mengatakannya langsung. Atau mungkin belum?

"Oke... oke.."

Taehyung tidak mempedulikan panggilan formal Jungkook padanya. Itu terdengar menyenangkan di telinganya.

"Jungkook, ayo jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah!"

"Sepulang sekolah? Sunbae gila? Itu... jam sebelas malam!"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan jam tiga sore nanti"

Jungkook mendelik tajam, mempertanyakan bagaimana kinerja otak Taehyung yang katanya sangat jenius itu.

"Ada-ada saja. Tidak mau!"

"Kita ke apartmenku saja. Tidak akan ada masalah, bukan?"

"Apanya yang tidak? Lagipula buat apa?"

"Ey~ aku tidak pernah mengajak siapapun ke apartmenku"

Jungkook menyesap milkshakenya hingga tandas. Ia menjulurkan lidah, menjilat bibir atasnya. Taehyung menatapnya kosong dengan tampang idiot melipat tangannya dimeja dan bibir yang mengapit sedotan jus jeruknya.

"Lalu aku?"

"Kau itu bukan siapapun, tapi apapun untukku"

"Hah?"

Taehyung tersenyum bodoh. Sepertinya ia baru kembali dari perjalanan panjangnya. Taehyung meraih lengan Jungkook, menggenggamnya lembut, dan menariknya keluar dari arena kantin tak kalah lembut juga.

"Ayo temui Shim Saem. Aku yang akan menggantikannya untuk mengajarimu... di apartmenku"

* * *

Jungkook tercengang. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dengan mata membola. Antara kagum dan terkejut atau juga tidak percaya. Bagaimana tidak. Taehyung dengan gilanya membawa tas Jungkook— yang bahkan hanya berisi sebuah buku dan pena saja— dari kelas dan menemui Shim Saem di ruang guru. Tentu saja itu akan begitu menarik perhatian, bagaimana bisa seorang siswa panutan dan jenius bersama seorang siswa idiot dan selalu berada di peringkat terakhir dalam bidang akademik. Ah, mungkin itu terlalu kasar. Kurang cerdas. Apakah itu sudah cukup sopan?

Jungkook merasa seperti kiamat saat ia berada di ruang guru dengan Taehyung yang menggenggam jemarinya. Jungkook tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak protes pada Taehyung, bahkan mereka belum genap seminggu bertemu.

Guru-guru menatapnya penuh selidik. Mengintimidasi dengan tatapan bertanya tentang apa yang ia lakukan dengan Taehyung hingga Taehyung bersamanya sekarang. Oh, jangan lupakan reaksi tak wajar Shim Saem yang merupakan musuh sehidup semati Jeon Jungkook. yeah, Jungkook pernah berkata,"Apa yang berguna dari sekolah, Saem? Untuk apa kita belajar? Bukankah sudah ada presiden? Guru? Dokter? Apa lagi? Terutama Fisika. Itu hanya membunuh generasi muda!" pada saat ia ketahuan tertidur di kelas pria tambun itu.

Jadi jangan heran melihat bagaimana congkaknya Jeon Jungkook dihadapan guru-guru. Ia bahkan dengan beraninya memberikan cengiran tanpa dosa.

Yah, dan kini keduanya ada di ruangan luas dengan langit-langit tinggi. Apartmen Taehyung.

Awalnya Jungkook sedikit terkejut saat mereka berjalan beberapa menit setelah turun dari bus— Taehyung belum juga melepaskan tangannya, ngomong-ngomong— mereka berhenti di sebuah gedung bata lumayan tinggi dan terlihat sangat kumuh. Saat Taehyung mengeluarkan kunci berwarna perak dari saku celananya, Jungkook benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ini apartmen Taehyung?

Taehyung mengangkat pintu dengan susah payah. Jungkook menggenggam tali ranselnya sebelum ia mengikuti Taehyung ke dalam. Dan ia mematung saat Taehyung menyalakan lampunya.

Apa-apaan?!

Saleen S7?!

Terparkir begitu indah di bawah penerangan lampu, terlihat begitu elegan. Jungkook bisa melihat sebuah ruangan lain di salah satu sudut ruang utama yang Taehyung jadikan parkiran supercarnya.

Jungkook terus mengikuti Taehyung yang tampaknya tengah membuka sandi pintu. Setelah terbuka hanya ada tangga melingkar menuju ke atas disana. Taehyung kembali menutup pintunya setelah Jungkook ikut masuk. Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat Taehyung tersenyum begitu lebar padanya.

"Jangan terkejut seperti itu, Jungkook"

—O—

Persetan dengan frasa jangan terkejut itu. Rahang Jungkook benar-benar jatuh sekarang, bahunya menegang, dan ia benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya kali ini. Inilah yang membuat ia terdiam sedari tadi. Sebuah ruangan luas dengan langit-langit tinggi dan dindingnya dari susunan bata yang rapi. Kaca tinggi dan besar berikut tirai putihnya menjuntai hingga menyentuh lantai. Itulah yang menyapanya begitu ia sampai di ujung tangga melingkar itu. Apartmen bergaya klasik.

Tepat di depannya terdapat dua piano, piano akustik dan grand piano, yang saling membelakangi memungkinkan pemainnya beradu pungung. Dan di arah samping kanannya sedikit lebih jauh dari tangga, sebuah drum yang terlihat sangat menarik untuk dimainkan dan sebuah gitar yang disandarkan di samping perangkat drum.

Ada juga dua sofa panjang yang menghadap televisi. Dari sini, langsung terlihat dapur dengan meja makannya. Yah, tidak ada sekat pembatas yang cukup lebar untuk memisahkannya. Dan diatas dapurnya terdapat tempat tidur yang dihubungkan dengan tangga. Di samping meja makan, sebuah daybed dengan dinding kaca dan tumbuhan merambat di bingkai atasnya.

Secara keseluruhan, Jungkook benar-benar menyukai arsitektur apartmen ini meski tampilan luarnya menipu sekali jika saja ia tidak melihat pakaian berserakan dan juga seperti pecahan barang di dekat meja makan di bawah arena tidur pemuda bermarga Kim itu.

"Well... selamat datang di duniaku Jungkook"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Arghhh.. ini ngga ada manis-manisnya sedikit pun. Sekali lagi, Quinn keluar jalur yang aku buat sendiri. Damn! Tadinya Quinn mau buat lebih panjang lagi. Tapi gabisa, karena Quinn baru sempat nulis sampe sini, dan gabisa lanjut selama dua hari terakhir ini._

 _Quinn baru dapat insiden siang dua hari lalu waktu pulang sekolah. Bahu kiri Quinn sobek kejatuhan kaca jendela kelas. Itu jendela emang udah pecah dikit dan retakan belingnya masih nempel di bingkai, dan pas kesenggol dikit, ya semuanya jatuh. Sialnya itu pelakunya saya-_-_

 _Ngga terlalu lebar sih, Cuma sekidar satu setengah ruas jari telunjuk dan dalamnya tiga per empat satu ruas jari telunjuk. Dan yah, dijahit wkwkwk._

 _Btw, kenapa juga aku curhat-_-_

 _Intinya ya gtu.. aku janji bakal langsung update setelah bahuku mendigan, kedua fic yang lain juga dalam proses, dan ngetik note segini aja udah nyeri._

 _._

 _— mohon maklum kalau aku suka banget nulis deskripsi ruang yang detail banget karena aku bener bener suka arsitektur #CalonArsitek2019_

 _—Taehyung dan Jungkook itu tetap punyaku. Ngga peduli kalo itu namanya maruk :p_

MATCHA QUINN


	3. Chapter 3 : I'M IN

Taehyung mengusak surai hitam Jungkook, menyadarkan Jungkook dari keterkejutannya. Entah kenapa, rasanya ia ingin menendang bokong seorang Kim Taehyung yang selalu dielu-elukan itu. Rasanya kesal sekali.

Jungkook menurunkan tangan Taehyung dari pucuk kepalanya kemudian mendelik sebal membuat Taehyung mengerjab bingung, shock juga mungkin.

"Wae? Aku salah apa?"

Jungkook membungkuk dan dengan tega melempar sepotong kaos tepat di wajah Taehyung. Taehyung jelas tidak terima dilempar seperti itu. Dengan wajah nyolot ia balik melempar kaos itu hingga bertengger 'indah' di kepala Jungkook.

Jungkook meniup poninya kesal. Ia meraih kaos itu beserta beberapa lagi yang tergeletak di lantai bahkan di sofa dan kursi depan piano, parahnya di atas meja makan.

"Sunbae, ulurkan kedua tanganmu"

Taehyung menurut begitu saja. Jungkook lantas meletakkan semua pakaian itu ke tangan Taehyung. Taehyung seketika mengeluh seperti anak kecil membuat Jungkook kembali mendelik.

"Aku tidak suka tempat kotor!"

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku akan membersihkannya nanti, Jungkook-ah"

"Ya, dan aku akan pulang sekarang"

Taehyung memberi raut memelas yang tentu saja tidak berpengaruh pada Jungkook.

"Bersihkan itu, sementara aku akan membuat makan siang. Jangan bicara padaku kalau belum selesai"

"Ahh... Kookie-yaa~"

Jungkook menggeleng tegas. Ia berbalik meninggalkan Taehyung menuju dapur. Taehyung masih saja menggerutu walaupun ia memang melakukan apa yang dikatakan Jungkook.

"Jangan mengeluh, Sunbae. Kau bahkan punya mesin cuci disini"

Oh, ya, tolong beri penghargaan untuk kejelian Jungkook kali ini.

 **.**

 **[Cute Boy]**

 **.**

Jungkook tak henti-hentinya mengerutkan keningnya, mencela bagaimana cara seorang Kim Taehyung merawat tempat tinggalnya. Yahh, walau sebenarnya bisa dinilai wajar karena Taehyung seorang pria dan ia tinggal sendiri di apartmen besar ini. Tapi tidak separah ini juga, kan?!

Jungkook berjongkok di depan sebuah keranjang sampah. Dengan kening berkerut ia mengamati isinya. Ia meraih salah satu yang atas sebelum memasukkan semuanya di kantong plastik hitam besar.

Serius?!

Itu isinya jam weker semua?!

Sebrutal itukah Kim Taehyung?!

Bahkan sampai keranjangnya tidak muat lagi. Apa-apaan, Kim?!

Jungkook mengurut keningnya tanpa sadar. Ia sungguh tidak paham dengan pola pikir seniornya itu. Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya, sedikit tertarik dengan tempat di atas sana. Jungkook menapakan kakinya menyusuri anak tangga satu persatu hingga sampai di atas sana.

Sebuah kasur yang lumayan besar tergeletak tanpa ranjang dengan keadaan luas biasa kacau. Pakaian berserakan di sekitar itu. Sebuah pemukul baseball tergeletak di atas kasur. Beberapa kamera di rak yang menempel dengan dinding. Beserta dengan miniatur tokoh-tokoh animasi. Jungkook melihat sebuah sakelar disana. Dengan berani, ia menekannya.

Seketika udara bertambah sejuk. Jungkook mendongak, ah, sepertinya itu sakelar untuk membuka jendela atap kaca apartmen Taehyung. Satu-satunya tempat dengan atap kaca diantara semua sempat di apartmen Taehyung. Jungkook bisa melihat jernihnya langit di atas sana.

"Aku terlalu banyak kagum"

Jungkook menggaruk pipinya sebelum merapikan kembali tempat itu.

 **.**

 **[Cute Boy]**

 **.**

Taehyung menyuap makan siangnya dengan semangat. Ini pertama kali ia makan siang di apartmennya sendiri. Sedangkan Jungkook tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan Taehyung yang begitu kekanakan.

"Wae?"

"Aku sedang berpikir. Sebenarnya sunbae itu makhluk apa? Tidak pernah aku melihat manusia seaneh sunbae. Dan lagi, sunbae itu mencuci dengan mesin cuci kan? Lalu bagaimana caranya sunbae bisa basah kuyup seperti itu? Sunbae ikut masuk ke dalam mesin cucinya?"

Taehyung tertawa ringan menanggapinya. Ingin sekali ia duduk di samping Jungkook dan memeluknya, mengatakan bagaimana inginnya ia Jungkook selalu menggerutu padanya seperti ini, mengomentari cara hidupnya, mencelanya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Jangan tertawa. Aku tidak sedang melawak"

Jungkook mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Bola matanya belum juga lepas dari Taehyung yang duduk menyantap makan siangnya—yang dibuat oleh Jungkook—dengan keadaan basah parah. Rambutnya benar-benar turun menutupi matanya.

"Kau terdengar seperti seorang istri"

"Huh?"

"Seorang istri yang mengomel pada suaminya. Kau membersihkan apartmen ini, memasak untukku, jangan marah Jungkook. Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti istri dan aku sebagai suaminya"

Taehyung tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan gemas melihat bagaimana polosnya Jungkook yang berusaha menahan senyumnya. Tunggu, apa itu bisa dikatakan lampu hijau baginya?

"Lupakan pembicaraan ini. Sekarang, Sunbae, lepaskan pakaian basah itu. Kau bisa masuk angin"

"Kau ingin melihat aku naked sekarang? Kau ingin aku melepas pakaianku disini?"

"Dasar Byuntae! Tentu saja tidak!"

Taehyung mengelus keningnya—bekas lemparan sendok Jungkook—sembari tertawa puas. Dasar masokis.

 **.**

 **[Cute Boy]**

 **.**

Jungkook menumpukan pipinya di telapak tangannya. Kepalanya menunduk kebawah. Mengarah ke sebuah buku yang terbuka lebar dengan coretan-coretan pensil hasil mahakarya Kim Taehyung. Sekilas ia memang terlihat sangat memperhatikan, namun nyatanya matanya sudah terpejam lima menit setelah Taehyung memulai membuka bukunya. Buku Taehyung dulu. Ingat, Jungkook tidak pernah membawa buku apapun selain sebuah buku tulis. Taehyung sangat serius dengan kata-katanya di sekolah tadi. Jungkook kira itu hanya candaan saja untuk membolos.

Taehyung menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang menulis segala macam rumus, soal, dan penyelesaian sedari tadi saat tidak merasakan gerakan gelisah Jungkook lagi. Ia menjatuhkan pensilnya begitu saja dan menoleh ke sebelah kirinya. Taehyung merendahkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Jungkook yang tengah menunduk.

Taehyung mengangkat tangannya, menyingkirkan poni panjang Jungkook yang jatuh menutupi keningnya. Dan ia bisa melihat wajah tidur Jungkook dengan sangat jelas sekarang. Taehyung menarik tangannya kembali kemudian menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa di belakangnya. Ia menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya. Menggigit lidahnya sendiri menahan dirinya untuk menggigit Jungkook sekarang juga.

Butuh beberapa menit baginya untuk kembali menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar keras sebelum ia kembali duduk tegak dan memperhatikan Jungkook yang tertidur damai.

Taehyung berdehem kecil. Ia melihat kasurnya di atas sana dan kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke Jungkook lalu ke kasur lagi dan Jungkook lagi. Ia menghela napas pelan.

"Sial! Aku tidak akan bisa membawanya ke atas sana. Dasar bocah bongsor!"

Sebuah kenyataan yang mengesalkan bagi Kim Tae yang kurus dan Jeon Jungkook yang montok. Dengan logika saja, itu tidak mungkin, man.

"Maafkan calon suamimu ini Kookie. Tapi aku belum cukup kuat untuk membawa ke atas sana, tapi aku sudah cukup mapan untuk menjadikanmu milikku. Jadi, kali ini saja beristirahatlah di sofa"

—Oke, Taehyung mulai ngelantur.

Dengan usaha keras Taehyung akhirnya bisa membaringkan Jungkook di atas sofa empuk apartmennya. Taehyung meregangkan punggungnya yang serasa mau patah. Ia merapikan peralatan yang berserakan di atas meja lalu kembali duduk di lantai menghadap tepat di depan di wajah Jungkook. sofanya lumayan besar untuk menampung dua orang dewasa. Tapi Taehyung tidak akan melakukan sampai sejauh itu. Yang ada Jungkook akan membencinya nanti jika ia melakukan itu.

Dengan senyum kotaknya ia tak henti-hentinya mengagumi seorang Jeon yang baru ia temui beberapa hari ini. Taehyung mengusap kening Jungkook yang tertutup poni hitamnya. Menyusuri lekuk hidung mancung Jungkook dengan telunjuknya, menekan pipi chubbynya, memandangnya dengan tatapan memujanya. Taehyung menghentikan jemarinya saat hampir menyentuh bibir pemuda itu. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dengan gigi kelinci yang mengintip. Bibir merah mudanya terlihat sangat menggoda sampai membuat Taehyung menelan salivanya susah payah.

Tidak ingin membuang kesempatan, Taehyung meraih kameranya dan kembali menyimpan potret Jungkook di puluhan koleksinya akan pemuda itu.

Taehyung memeriksa hasilnya sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di bantal yang sama dengan Jungkook hingga surai keduanya saling menyapa satu sama lain. Taehyung mengangkat kameranya, memotret dirinya dengan Jungkook yang tengah terlelap. Dan dengan itu, Taehyung merasa dirinya memang seharusnya berdiri di sisi Jungkook. Mengapa banyak yang mengatakan Jungkook-nya tidak pantas bersamanya? Tak terkecuali guru-gurunya di sekolah. Mereka bilang Jungkook akan memberi pengaruh buruk padanya mengingat Jungkook yang selalu berada tempat terbawah piramid akademik satu sekolah dan Taehyung yang berada di puncaknya.

Jungkook ini, Jungkook itu, Jungkook seperti ini, Jungkook seperti itu, begitu banyak komentar keburukan Jungkook yang dijejalkan ke dalam kepala Taehyung. Tapi bagai air dan minyak, semua itu tidak pernah menyatu dengannya. Taehyung bukannya bodoh atau gila, ia masih sangat menyadari betapa semua komentar buruk itu bukanlah untuk Jungkook tapi untuk mereka sendiri.

Jungkook jauh lebih baik dari mereka. Jungkook tidak menyembunyikan dirinya. Jungkook adalah Jungkook dan Taehyung akan membawa dirinya untuk mengisi ruang kosong di samping Jungkook. Persetan dengan tanggapan mereka.

 **.**

 **[Cute Boy]**

 **.**

"eunghh.."

Taehyung yang semula tengah duduk, memeriksa kamera-kameranya, memilah hasil yang akan ia gunakan esok, menoleh ke asal lenguhan pelan itu. Jungkook terlihat menggeliat tak nyaman di atas sofa. Taehyung melirik ke jam di dinding belakang sofa kemudian memperhatikan Jungkook yang sepertinya akan terbangun.

Taehyung menumpukan dagu runcingnya di telapak tangan sembari tersenyum tipis tanpa mengalihkan pandangan ke objek utamanya. Dan benar saja,Jungkook duduk secara tiba-tiba.

Jungkook mengucek matanya dengan bibir mengerucut dan hidung mancung yang sedikit mengerut lucu. Jungkook kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa.

Sudah beberapa jam ia tertidur seperti mayat disana. Bahkan hari sudah beranjak malam. Dan ia ingin tidur lagi? Sekarang? Sesaat setelah ia bangun?

Taehyung mengambil inisiatif. Mengabaikan kameranya dan menghampiri Jungkook. Bibir Jungkook sedikit terbuka dan mengeluarkan dengkuran halus. Taehyung menyapu pipi Jungkook yang lembab dan sedikit dingin menggunakan punggung tangannya. Memperlakukannya begitu lembut. Taehyung sebenarnya sedikit heran. Beberapa bagian tubuh Jungkook terkadang menjadi dingin tanpa sebab yang ia ketahui, terutama hidung dan pipinya, terkadang jemarinya juga.

Jungkook tidak menunjukkan reaksi yang berarti, sepertinya malah semakin nyenyak saja. Taehyung menahan napasnya saat menyadari dirinya sudah terlalu dekat dengan Jungkook. Sedikit lagi hidung keduanya pasti akan bersentuhan. Sumpah, Taehyung tidak menyadari apa yang ia lakukan barusan. Matanya hanya terpaku pada pahatan wajah menggemaskan Jeon Jungkook.

Taehyung menjilat bibir bawahnya yang mendadak kering. Jemarinya ikut bergerak, berpindah dari pipi Jungkook menuju bagian belakang kepalanya. Taehyung menelusupkan lengan kirinya ke bawah leher Jungkook hingga kini Jungkook bersandar padanya.

Taehyung menarik tengkuk Jungkook perlahan hingga hidungnya benar-benar bersentuhan sekarang. Taehyung semakin terfokus dengan belah bibir pink muda Jungkook. Pasti, Taehyung memiringkan wajahnya. Tidak mengindahkan dirinya yang berteriak di dalam sana. Memakinya. Mengatakan ia tidak seharusnya melakukan ini.

Peduli setan.

Taehyung menekan bibir Jungkook dengan miliknya. Bibir hangat Jungkook seakan menjadi penyebab aliran darahnya menjadi terlalu lancar. Sensasi lembut dan kenyal membuatnya rela menukar apapun dengan ini. Sudah berpuluh-puluh bibir yang rasakan, bahkan kekasih-kekasih model dan aktrisnya tidak ada yang seperti ini. Tenang saja, mereka hanyalah masa lalu Kim Taehyung. Taehyung tidak sebejat itu sebagai seorang manusia.

Bibir Jungkook yang memang sedikit terbuka sedari tadi benar-benar menguntungkannya. Ia tidak perlu menggunakan giginya yang jelas akan menyakiti Jungkook. Taehyung memejamkan matanya, memperlakukan Jungkook dengan begitu lembut, berusaha mengontrol dirinya yang menginginkan lebih. Taehyung menyesap belah atas dan bawah secara bergantian. Taehyung belum juga menghentikannya walau ia merasakan bibir yang termuda sedikit bergerak. Ia semakin menekan tengkuk Jungkook dengan lembut. Pukulan kecil di bisepnya barulah membuat dirinya melepaskan bibir Jungkook tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia kembali mendekat, menjulurkan lidah panasnya menyapu bibir Jungkook yang masih sedikit membuka celah baginya untuk kembali mencium Jungkook jika saja ia tidak sadar dengan tindakan kurang ajarnya.

Taehyung memberikan kecupan singkat sebelum mengangkat wajahnya menjadi sejajar dengan Jungkook. Jungkook benar-benar memerah. Sorot matanya masih terlihat sedikit kebingungan. Taehyung hanya tersenyum kecil dengan tatapan memujanya.

"Sunbae..."

Taehyung benar-benar tidak menyangka. Jungkook tiba-tiba memeluknya erat, mengalungkan lengannya di leher Taehyung dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Hampir saja Taehyung terjungkang jika saja ia tidak mencengkeram sandaran sofa. Taehyung tersenyum lembut saat Jungkook menguselkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Taehyung. Taehyung balas memeluk Jungkook sembari mengusap rambutnya dan sesekali mendaratkan kecupan semanis permen kapas di pucuk kepalanya.

Terkutuklah Jungkook dengan segala tingkah menggemaskannya.

.

.

Dan Taehyung dengan rasa cintanya

.

.

.

.

.

Ekhem... aku benar-benar sepenuh hati nulis adegan kisseunya itu. Ngebayangin Jungkook itu adalah aku .g

Enak kali ya dicium Tetet u.u

Btw, chapter depan kayanya bakal end hehehe. Tadinya aku mau buat tiga aja. Cuma, karena terlalu gemas sama mereka aku tambahin satu lagi. Kebanyang ngga ada yang suka sama kita itu semakan Tetet sama Kuki aaaaaaaa...

Ah, iya... cek my story yang judulnya "Quinn's Diary" 'kay?

Mulai chapter depan dan selanjutnya sampe akhir, sampe aku nutup akun ffn, semua note dan info aku buat disana, jadi ngga bakal ngeganggu cerita ^^

 **THANKS TO**

 **|emma|Park RinHyun-Uchiha|Miya Vische|CaratARMYmonbebe|aliceus|Ly379|blueewild951230|MeikiToka|Vteo|1st Maknae|TyaWuryWK|TaehyungieVKim|yeoNa95|mutianafsulm|5tradivarius|SparkyuELF137|SwaggxrBang|Zelobysehuna|OhSanghyun|Jk97b|Doraeyoyuta|leenamarui|**

 **With Love**

 **Matcha Quinn**


	4. Chapter 4 : WE DID?

"Jadi?"

"Huh?"

"Jadi inti dari kisah menggelikanmu ini apa? Terkadang aku bingung bagaimana bisa kau yang katanya puncak mata rantai satu sekolah bisa setolol ini!"

"Mata rantai? Kau kira aku ini apa? Aku bukan kanibal!"

Jimin memutar bola matanya tak peduli. Ia masih memainkan sedotan di gelas jusnya, menunggu Taehyung melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Baiklah, intinya aku akan menjadikan dia kekasihku. Bagaimana? Rencanaku bagus bukan?"

Jimin sungguh tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Alhasil sendoknya melayang ke dahi sahabatnya itu.

"Rencana your ass! Rencana macam apa itu Kim? Itu rencana paling bodoh abad ini. Aku menyesal duduk disini bersamamu, sungguh"

Jimin menyeruput jusnya dengan ganas. Tidak peduli dengan temannya yang berteriak-teriak sakit di depan sana, persis wanita yang diperawanin. Jimin tidak serius dengan kata-katanya pada Taehyung tadi. Hanya saja, ia sedikit kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Taehyung menyeretnya begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, mendudukkannya dengan paksa, dan menjejali kepala Jimin dengan segala macam kisah cinta menggelikannya pada salah satu adik kelasnya.

Menceritakan bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka, bagaimana menggemaskannya Jungkook saat ia menghampirinya, dan bagaimana ciuman pertama mereka di apartmen Taehyung.

Dan itu sangat irasional untuk Taehyung. Selama belasan tahun mereka tumbuh bersama, ini pertama kalinya Taehyung terlihat begitu bersemangat menceritakan orang lain, dengan senyum kotak yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

"Sebenarnya siapa Jeon Jungkook yang kau maksud itu?"

Taehyung secara ajaib berhenti bersikap gila kemudian kembali duduk manis di depan Jimin.

"Benar. Siapa dia sebenarnya?"

"Kim Taehyung, jangan membuatku menyeretmu ke kamar mandi wanita lagi. Sekalan kau di grepe mereka"

Taehyung hanya tertawa keras. Sangat keras hingga mengundang perhatian orang lain. Taehyung menedarkan matanya.

"Disana. Pintu masuk sebelah kiri"

Jimin sontak membawa matanya ke arah itu. Serius? Itu Jeon Jungkook yang diceritakan Taehyung? Jimin kira, Jungkook itu tipe manusia pendiam, manis, menggemaskan, dan seakan mengundang siapapun untuk melindunginya. Nah ini, bukannya ingin melindungi, malah ingin mencari perlindungan darinya.

Caranya mengusak surai hitamnya menjadi semakin berantakan tidak terlihat selucu yang di ceritakan Taehyung. Jimin memindai tubuh pemuda itu dari atas kebawah. Mata bulatnya menyorot tajam seperti ingin mengeluarkan sinar laser kapan saja, telinganya di lengkapi pierching kiri kanan, almamaternya tidak dikancing, tidak memakai dasi, kancing kemeja putihnya ia buka sekitar tiga hingga memperlihatkan kaos hitam di dalamnya, celananya cukup normal jika saja tidak ada robekan di lutut kirinya, satu-satunya yang normal darinya hanyalah sepatu dan yeah wajahnya cukup tampan.

"Ey.. jangan memandangi kekasihku seperti itu, Jim! Mau kucolok mata sipitmu itu?!"

Jimin balas memperhatikan penampilan sahabatnya. Tidak jauh berbeda sebenarnya. Hanya saja, Jimin tidak tahu kalau menggemaskan dalam kamus Taehyung adalah tipe seperti Jungkook.

 **.**

 **[Cute Boy]**

 **.**

Jimin memandang jengah pada Taehyung yang tersenyum gila ke arah tempat duduk Jungkook. Pemuda itu duduk santai dan menyantap makan siangnya, sendirian. Saat ditanya kenapa Taehyung tidak menghampirinya, si idiot itu hanya mengatakan kalau ia tidak ingin Jungkook tidak nyaman.

Dan mari kita lihat, senyaman apa Jeon Jungkook dengan dua orang siswi yang menghampirinya, Oh, jangan lupakan tiga siswa yang terkenal buruk di sekolah.

"Sepertinya kekasihmu itu akan dibully. Tidak ingin menyelamatkan, Pangeran?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Ia hanya fokus kesana. Letak duduknya dengan Jimin memang agak ke sudut dan tidak begitu terlihat. Mungkin mereka tidak melihatnya dan Jimin. Taehyung mengeraskan rahangnya seiring kelima orang itu mendekat pada Jungkook.

Di lain sisi, Jungkook masih saja menyantap makanannya dengan tenang, tidak terlihat tanda-tanda terusik sama sekali. Tenang seperti air danau. Ia sadar tentu saja.

Dengan mulut penuh, Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya saat salah seorang siswi menendang kaki mejanya. Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas. Ia hendak meraih sesendok nasi lagi, namun terhenti saat gadis satu lagi menuang senampan penuh menu hari ini ke atas jatahnya yang bahkan belum ia makan setengahnya. Jungkook menghela napas pelan.

"Makan yang banyak, Piggy"

Gadis itu menyeringai mengejek membuat beberapa orang disana ikut menertawakan Jungkook. Jungkook meletakkan sumpitnya kembali dengan keras lalu melipat tangannya di dada.

"Apa masalahmu, Nona? Sampai membawa gerombolan dan mengganggu seekor babi yang sedang makan,"

"Ha! Kau masih tidak sadar ya? Kau itu harusnya sadar tempat. Kau hanyalah orang rendahan yang berani mendekati Pangeran kami!"

"Pang— Ah, Taehyungie sunbae?"

Sengaja. Jungkook sengaja menyebut Taehyung semanis itu. Ini perang, batinnya.

"Ya! Ka—"

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Aura di sekitar mereka mendadak dingin. Gadis itu menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Jungkook dengan kaku. Surai ungu pucat seperti itu hanya dimiliki seorang di sekolah ini. Kim Tae.

Taehyung meletakkan nampan makannya perlahan di atas meja. Ia sorot mata tajam ia melirik semua orang yang menunduk takut.

"Kemana semua tawa kalian tadi? Aku ingin mendengarnya. Sepertinya seru sekali."

"Sun-Sunbae.."

"Karena tidak ada yang mau tertawa, yasudah. Ah, kalian berlima. Kebetulan kalian sedang berdiri, bisa bereskan kekacauan ini? Kookie-ku sangat tidak suka tempat kotor. Ia bahkan hampir membunuhku saat melihat apartmenku berantakan. Jadi, kalau tidak mau dicekik, cepat bereskan"

Taehyung mengucapkannya dengan santai dan nada riang. Hanya saja perkataannya menyebabkan shock berlebih bagi siapapun yang mendengar. Jungkook dan Taehyung berdua di apartmen Taehyung. Mereka sudah sedekat itu?

Kedua gadis itu segera melakukan yang dikatakan Taehyung, telinga keduanya tampak memerah. Sedangkan tiga orang pemuda di belakangnya hanya memberikan tatapan tajam pada Taehyung dan Jungkook. Semoga saja mereka tidak menyeret Taehyung ke adu fisik, karena sumpah, Taehyung tidak bisa melakukan hal itu.

Taehyung kembali duduk di bangku depan Jungkook. Ia menggeser nampannya ke hadapan Jungkook. Jungkook menatapnya bingung.

"Maknlah. Kau pasti masih sangat lapar. Aku sudah makan tadi dengan temanku"

Jungkook mengangguk paham lalu mulai menyantap pengganti makan siangnya dengan semangat. Taehyung mengulurkan kedua lengannya, menyentuh surai hitam Jungkook yang terasa begitu lembut di tangannya. Ia menyisir pelan surai itu dengan jemarinya. Merapikan kembali setelah ditarik-tarik gadis itu. Jungkook tidak mempermasalhkannya. Toh, tidak rugi juga untuknya.

"Gomawo.."

Taehyung mengangguk kecil mendengar gumaman Jungkook. Park Jimin, bagaimana bisa kau mempertanyakan dimana menggemaskannya Jeon Jungkook?

 **.**

 **[Cute Boy]**

 **.**

"Jungkook-ah?"

"Hum?"

"Sebentar lagi musim panas. Hari ini hari terakhir musim semi"

"Aku tidak tahu. Memangnya kenapa, sunbae?"

"Tidak.. bukan apa-apa"

Taehyung memejamkan matanya. Keduanya tengah terlentang di tengan lapangan basket indoor setelah bermain sebentar tadi. Hari sudah beranjak sore namun mereka masih berada di sekolah. Yahh, tidak masalah sebenarnya. Karena beberapa fasilitas memang sengaja tidak ditutup seharian. Contohnya lapangan basket indoor, tenis, renang, musik, dan terutama perpustakaan. Alasannya adalah untuk tempat siswa yang tinggal di asrama sekolah jika mereka jenuh. Sekolah mereka memang terlalu baik sepertinya.

"Jung?"

Jungkook membalas dengan gumaman pelan.

"Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Aku? Tinggal di apartmen. Wae?"

"Sendiri?"

"Ya"

Jungkook menoleh ke samping kirinya. benar-benar fokus pada Taehyung yang tengah menutup matanya dengan sebelah lengan. Iris hitamnya tampak berbinar karena cahaya lampu. Andai Taehyung melihatnya, ia pasti akan kembali terpesona.

"Kalau begitu—"

"Sunbae ingin kita tinggal bersama? Tentu!"

Taehyung sontak membuka matanya. Dengan ekspresi terkejut ia menoleh pada Jungkook yang tersenyum lucu.

"Sunbae itu mudah sekali ditebak, tahu"

"Eh?"

"Aku juga tahu Sunbae tidak ahli dalam dunia berantakan sepertiku, maksudku, yaa aku tahu aku itu bukan anak baik-baik dan... bodoh. Tapi aku suka cara Sunbae mengancam mereka tadi siang. Benar-benar keren!" —Jungkook mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Sunbae pandai menyembunyikan itu semua. Aku melihat mata Sunbae, dan itu memang menyeramkan. Tadi. Sunbae sangat jarang berolahraga. Jarang makan juga. Kelihatan dari tubuh kurus Sunbae itu. Dan Sunbae— A-Ah, lupakan!"

Taehyung tidak bisa tidak tercengang. Jungkook juga memperhatikannya sampai seperti itu? Taehyung mengerjabkan matanya sekali.

"A-Ahaha.." Taehyung tertawa canggung. Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. Ia lalu mengangkat tubuhnya hingga duduk di samping Taehyung yang masih tertawa. Tawa canggung pemuda tan itu kini berubah menjadi tawa lepas yang sungguh sangat tampan.

"Wae? Apa itu lucu?"

Taehyung semakin tertawa keras sembari memegangi perutnya. Jungkook mendelik sebal. Ia lalu menendang kaki Taehyung kuat.

"YA! Sunbae!"

"Mian.. mian.." Taehyung mengusap sudut matanya. Entah apa yang membuatnya tertawa lepas seperti tadi.

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia meraih bola basket yang terletak tak jauh darinya. Ia memainkannya dalam diam. Sebenarnya itu sangat wajar karena Jungkook memang tidak suka banyak bicara. Terlalu membuang tenaga.

Lain Jungkook, lain juga dengan Taehyung. Dengan posisi terlentang, ia tidak pernah melepas matanya dari punggung Jungkook. Bahunya turun, terlihat enggan melakukan apapun. Jungkook memang selalu seperti itu. Hanya beberapa kali saja Taehyung melihat Jungkook menegakkan bahunya.

"Jung?"

"Apa lagi?"

Taehyung mengangkat sudut bibirnya tipis.

"Kau suka apa?"

Jungkook menghentikan kegiatannya yang semula memainkan bola di jemarinya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat.

Begitu cepat sampai ia membulatkan matanya terkejut. Bola di tangannya menggelinding jauh ke sudut. Jungkook menahan tubuhnya dengan lengan kanan sementara tangan kanannya menekan dada bidang Taehyung. Leher Jungkook menegang seiring ia ikut menahan napasnya.

Taehyung secara tidak terduga meraih belakang kepala Jungkook tepat saat Jungkook menoleh. Taehyung bertumpu dengan lutut kanannya. Menelurusi belah bibir ranum Jungkook. Taehyung menarik wajahnya sedikit, memindai setiap inci wajah terkejut Jungkook, ia mengulas senyum miring dan menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Jungkook.

"Kau suka ciumanku?"

Jungkook mengunci bibirnya. Ia terlalu terkejut. Taehyung tertawa kecil lalu kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan Jungkook sekilas. Taehyung mengesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung mancung Jungkook dan dengan suara dalam benar-benar membuat Jungkook tenggelam.

"Hei, Kau masih hidup kan?"

"Sun—"

"Shh.. jangan berbicara"

Taehyung mengusap pipi Jungkook dengan punggung tangannya. Bukannya hangat seperti yang ia perkirakan, pipi susu Jungkook mulai dingin dan lembab lagi.

"Jeon Jungkook. Kau baru saja mengatakan aku sangat mudah dibaca, bukan? Itu artinya kau tahu aku bagaimana kali ini bukan? Ah, koreksi. Hari ini dan dua hari yang lalu?"

Taehyung terdengar main-main mengatakannya, sementara tangan Jungkook yang menahan beban tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Dan tubuhnya kemali menegang saat Taehyung kembali menyatukan keduanya. Kali ini bukan hanya sekedar menempel saja. Taehyung menekan kuat belakang kepalanya hingga kesempatannya melarikan diri hanyalah nol koma sekian persen. Taehyung memiringkan wajahnya dan berkali-kali menyesap kedua belah bibirnya.

Taehyung melakukannya dengan lembut, tidak ada paksaan sama sekali. Hal itu lah yang akhirnya membuat Jungkook memutuskan untuk mengikuti alur permainan Taehyung. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu memeluk leher Taehyung dengan tangan kirinya. Ia masih harus menahan beban dirinya ditambah Taehyung juga, ingat? Jungkook membalas lumatan demi lumatan Taehyung. Tidak seahli Taehyung namun ia cukup paham dan cepat belajar. Belajar ya, Jeon?

Cukup. Jungkook sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa, ia memukul kepala Taehyung dengan keras. Taehyung sontak melepas dirinya dari Jungkook lalu jatuh terduduk dan mengelus belakang kepalanya. Sementara Jungkook, ia jatuh terlentang dengan kepala yang membentur lantai. Tangannya sudah mati rasa, demi Tuhan.

Napas Taehyung tercekat saat Jungkook mendelik tajam padanya. Dan ia mulai takut saat Jungkook berdiri di depannya. Tidak. Ia bukannya takut jikalau Jungkook marah dan memukulnya. Itu lebih baik daripada Jungkook marah dan tidak mau melihat wajahnya lagi.

Tapi, tadi Jungkook membalas ciumannya kan?

KAN?!

"Jungkook-ah"

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya saat hampir mencapai pintu keluar. Ia berbalik dengan wajah datarnya sementara Taehyung menatapnya dengan ekspresi memelas.

Detik selanjutnya, Jungkook menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya yang memerah karena ulah Taehyung.

"Cepat. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menggigitmu di ... hyung?"

Setelah itu Jungkookmengulas tawa kecil yang benar-benar menggemaskan. Taehyung ikut tertawa bersamanya sembari menyisir surai ungu pucatnya kebelakang. Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan dadanya yang sangat ingin meledak.

.

.

Taehyung and his cute boy, Jungkook.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
